The Spirits
The Spirits } Species Information Status Active Related Species Ghosts ▪ Witches Season(s) 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 Distinction Veil Matter The Spirits are a powerful group of supernatural beings who rule the other side and they are considered as the link to the magic between the nature and the witches who live on the Earth. Description As powerful spiritual beings, the Spirits are known to possess an ethereal field of collective knowledge that can be accessed by any witch who calls upon their assistance. It is known that witches who call upon the Spirits for help must practice a form of spirit magic. Spirit magic draws energy from the Spirits and may be used for either negative or positive purposes. Unlike other forms of magic, spirit magic is highly dependent on the cooperation of the Spirits and can only be used as the Spirits see fit. If a witch abuses the magic bestowed upon them, the Spirits may break the connection, preventing the witch from harnessing their power. Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature is a belief system based around the observance of the Earth and reverence of Spirits. The goal of many witches is to honor the design of the nature and to maintain balance within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However, it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the free will to choose how they wish to practice their power. TV Series Mystical Power During the search of a weapon to defeat the Lorena, Ayana and Jamia Bennett manages to find the location of where hundred witches were massacred, and because of the cruelty and condemnation actions of people to the witches of Albany, New York in the past; witches could not rest in peace, marking the place with mystical energy. Ayana and Jamia manages to obtain the mystical power but due to the high concentration of energy and their little experience, each of them has serious trouble controlling power. They eventually confronts the essence of Lorena, but they can not defeat her; which results in them both becoming severely injured. Ayana and Jamia is taken to Witch Burial Ground, where Camille and Ariana becomes their guardian until they both manage to control their powers and can accommodate in eradicating Lorena. The site is protected by witches, avoiding any supernatural or natural being evil can enter. After a dangerous confrontation and the horrendous eradication of The Original Witch, leaving Ayana and Jamia with the mystical power. Powers & Abilities *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Immortality:' The spirits are truly immortal and can never die. *'Shape Shifting:' The spirits can take any form they choose. Trivia *The spirits are known as veiled substances, but there is no mention of other supernatural beings besides witches. *The spirits and nature are a source of magic. The other source of magic is the use of Expression. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Witch Covens Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Supernatural Groups